Into the Dark
by Suicidal Mickey Mouse
Summary: Sequel to Strange and Beautiful. Zack and Summer have to take Katie's little sister to the mall, where things go awry.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: School of Rock and its characters do not belong to me. Neither do any pop culture references I may choose to include.

Author's Notes: First of all, I lied. I couldn't stay away from writing this week, even if I am going to be very busy do to my play, so I'm going to start posting the third in the Watch Me Bleed Series. Obviously, this one will take place after the second, which was Strange and Beautiful. Keep in mind that updates may not be as frequent this week but after the play, which stops Saturday, I'll be able to revert to my old schedule.

Ch1

Summer picked up the phone sitting at the computer, not looking away from her many chats. "Hello?" She hoped it was Zack. Between her more recent, bigger friendship with the band, trips to a psychiatrist, which she took to after the incident with Garrett, and the band preparing for their Today Show performance that summer, she rarely was getting a chance to see Zack, and if she did the talk was rarely outside of academics or a band discussion.

"Hey Mermer."

"Nice to hear your voice Z." Summer leaned back, ignoring flashing messages.

"How are you?" Zack wanted to know.

"I'm good. Been kind of busy lately."

"That's the word on the street. Anything new happen that I don't know about?"

"Dad's left Beijing to go to Berlin."

"Exciting."

"What about you?"

"Nothing much. Been pretty bored."

"Yeah." The two sat in silence. "We're pretty boring aren't we?"

"It sure seems like it at this point. But that's not what I called for."

"And what did you call for? If it's more check ups on the band, I'm talking to Freddy on AIM, you could've just gone through him."

"It has nothing to do with band."

"It doesn't? Because I am so sick of questions about the Today Show. Do they really think I know if the viewing audience is going to find purple streaks in their hair socially acceptable?"

Zack laughed. "They assume you've received a list of everything they should or should not wear."

"I'm not that informed. Anyway, back to the reason you called."

"Yeah, well, Katie's little sister Danielle desperately needs some new sneakers. Hers have holes in the toes due to all the activity she does. But her mom and dad have a conference thing to go to, and Katie and Freddy are going on a date. Mrs. Brown asked me if I would take her and she would drop me off with Dani on Saturday and pick us up about three hours later, hoping that Dani would have found a sufficient pair of sneakers in that time, her being so picky. She also suggested that you come with me, for, you know, girl things."

"Girl things?"

"You know what I mean."

"Your point?"

"Do you want to come?"

"I, uh, I don't know."

"I really want to see you."

"I really want to see you too. It's just..."

"It's just what?"

"I'm not sure that I can handle it."

"Summer, shopping for sneakers isn't exactly brain surgery, and last time I checked, you were pretty prepared to handle that."

"I didn't mean that Zack."

"Well, what did you mean? I can't read minds. That capability has still escaped me."

"Zack, I just don't feel like I should do it OK? I'm sorry. I have to go, Thorngood's lab report is due tomorrow."

Zack sighed. "OK, I'll talk to you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too." Summer hung up the phone and turned back to the computer, putting an away message up, ignoring anything people might have been telling her.

**§§§**

Freddy approached Summer as she came onto the schools grounds early the next morning. "What was up with you last night?"

"What do you mean?" She never stopped walking towards the classroom.

"I mean ignoring the conversation and suddenly going away without warning. And Zack said you were acting weird."

"Oh, that."

"Yeah, that. What was that all about?"

"It's nothing. Really. I just got distracted with the lab report. I had over a page left." Summer yawned and sat down at her seat, closing her eyes and leaning forward, head in hands.

"Hey are you OK?"

"Just tired. I couldn't get to sleep last night."

"Maybe if you tried sleeping in your bed instead of on the couch."

"You know I'm not ready for that Freddy."

"Well, what about the bed in your dad's room? Because I seriously think it would be better for you if you slept in a bed Summer. No offense but you haven't been doing your best lately."

"I can't go in there."

"Why not? It's not like he's using it."

"Look, I just can't go into that room. I know I've been a bit off lately. It would help if people would stop trying to figure out what's wrong and let me worry about my problems."

"That's not what friends do."

"Well it's what I want them to do. Look, tell Dewey I'll be late. I have an appointment with Dr. Phillips after school."

"I thought you only saw him on Mondays and Wednesdays."

"Just tell Dewey why I'm late, OK?"

"I will."

**§§§**

Summer's eyes darted back and forth between Dr. Phillips, who sat in his normal chair across from her, to the picture on the wall, of a young girl being held by her mother. She sat on her chair indian style, fingers fidgeting around with each other. "Summer, why did you schedule this appointment?" Dr. Phillips asked.

Summer looked up. "I'm worried."

"About what?"

"I'm not making any progress."

"Progress takes time."

"I still can't fall asleep without the lights on."

"Everyone has a different rate that they get over things. Summer, it will just take some time. Have you thought about having a friend over?"

"I have friends over all the time."

"I mean to sleep over. Maybe with a friend, you could try with the lights off, or with the lights on, but in your room."

"I don't know if I want to try that." Summer looked back to the picture. "I don't know if I want them to find out the extent of why I see you."

"That's understandable, but I'd like you to think about it." Dr. Phillips paused. "You keep looking to my new picture. Do you like it, or is there something else bothering you?"

"Zack wants me to go shopping with him on Saturday. He's taking Katie's little sister to get sneakers because their family is really busy."

"And you don't want to go?"

"No, I'd love to go, I'm just, afraid to."

"What are you afraid of?"

"That if she misbehaves, I'll get angry, and do what my mother did to me. If I were to do that, I couldn't live with myself."

"Well, you could just not go."

"Aren't you supposed to try and convince me to go?"

"You didn't let me finish. Like I said, you could just not go. But do you think you'll be able to avoid children your whole life?"

"So you're saying I should try it."

"Yes I am. I want you to try it, and if you start feeling upset, I want you to run the exercises I gave you. If they don't work, Zack is going to be with you, he'll help you."

"And I'm guessing, this is one of those things, I don't have a choice in."

Dr. Phillips began jotting something on a pad of paper, then tore the paper off. "It's your prescription."

There is chapter one. I hope it's not too dull or anything, but I had to set the ball rolling. Let me know what you think.


	2. ch2

Disclaimer: School of Rock and its characters do not belong to me. Neither do any pop culture references I may choose to include.

Author's notes: Well, play is over, and went rather well, and now I can update as much as I want. At least until school starts up. Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

ch2

Summer walked into school that Friday, already yawning. Off in one corner she could see Marta whispering and giggling with Leonard. She went directly to her desk, were Zack and Freddy were already talking. She took her seat, fumbling with a piece of paper in her hand nervously. "Hey Zack." They shared a quick kiss. "About tomorrow, do you still want me to come with you?"

"If you want to." Zack nodded almost eagerly. "Did you change your mind or something?"

"Uh, yeah." Summer half smiled. "So I'll meet you at the mall tomorrow?"

"I'm sure Mrs. Brown would pick you up." Zack looked away briefly to pick up his notebook, only to find it not there.

"Either way is fine." Summer yawned again.

Zack began standing. "I have to run back to my locker and grab my Self-Development notebook. Be right back."

Freddy immediately looked to Summer. "If you want you can spend the night tonight." He offered quickly.

"Why would I want to? It's not like I don't have a house to sleep at."

"It's not like you actually sleep there." Freddy countered. Summer avoided his eyes, picking up her notebook. "It would be a good idea, at least for a night or two. Just so you can catch up on your sleep. Maybe actually be rested so you can handle a hyperactive eight year old tomorrow."

Summer sighed. "Freddy, I know you're worried. But I don't need to put your family out."

Freddy cut her off. "You wouldn't be Summer. We have a guest room for this very purpose. Just please come over for tonight, and get some sleep. I have a reason to be worried if you're this tired."

"Does Zack know you're doing this?"

"Not exactly. But he's worried too. You haven't been talking to him as much lately. Or so he tells me."

"I know. I'm gonna work on that. I guess I'll pick my stuff after band tonight."

"Thanks Tink."

Zack walked back, taking his seat next to Summer. "Thorngood's on her way. Managed to wrangle Katie in the hall to talk about yesterday's lab report. And she doesn't look too happy. I'd behave yourself today, Freddy."

"Thanks for the heads up." Freddy sat low in his seat. "What are we supposed to do today anyway?"

Zack shrugged. "With Thorngood, who knows?"

**§§§**

"Summer." Zack hissed at his girlfriend. "Summer!" Summer however remained asleep, and the teacher was slowly approaching from the back of the classroom. "Summer, wake up."

Summer shook her head, almost in protest. "I did everything I could." She murmured.

Zack quickly glanced around before gently shaking her shoulder. "Mermer, wake up."

Suddenly her eyes opened and Zack retracted his hand quickly. "OK class. Everyone may go to lunch." Mrs. Thorngood clapped her hands together, and the class eagerly stood and left the classroom. Summer and Zack were the last to leave, noticing Mrs. Thorngood giving them a look as they stood.

"Summer, what's going on? You never fall asleep in class." Zack asked as they made their way to the cafeteria. "And you were talking in your sleep. Were you having another nightmare?"

Summer avoided his gaze as they walked. "I might have been. I don't really remember it that well."

"Did you really get that little sleep last night?"

"Yeah. Things have just been a little worse lately. That's why I saw Dr. Phillips yesterday. But he says it's natural and not to worry."

"Don't you think if you're this tired then there is something to worry about?"

"Doesn't this sound familiar?" Summer muttered.

"Summer if you're gonna help with Dani tomorrow, you're gonna need to be well rested. And the rest of the band is worried too."

"I've seen that tree before." Summer paused. "I'm staying at your place tonight. Freddy is just as worried as you and is making me. I'll get some sleep tonight, and you'll be there to make sure I get it."

"I guess so."

"Look, I promise if I have anymore problems I'll talk to you. We haven't kept any secrets from each other since we were eleven, and now seems like a real crappy time to start. And I'll tell you what, after Mrs. Brown takes Dani back, why don't we go out for an ice cream in the park or something, and spend some good quality time alone together? We haven't had much time for that lately." She brightened her expression as well as her tone, hoping his would persuade Zack.

Zack's expression changed from a concerned frown to a smile. "That sounds good."

"OK." Summer nodded. "So what did I miss in class? Anything important, or the normal drabble?"

**§§§**

Zack opened the door to the guest room at his home hurriedly. The lights were already on, but dimmed. The sheets on the bed were tangled and half off the bed, somewhat concealing Summer's body. She was face down on the floor, one hand still clinging to the sheet that was hanging from the bed. She was quietly crying out and murmuring things every once and a while in her sleep. He walked over and knelt by her, carefully touching her shoulder. "Summer? Summer wake up."

It didn't take much for her to bolt upright, breathing heavily, eyes darting in every direction. They settled on Zack for the briefest of seconds before she curled up in a ball.

"Summer, it's me Zack. You just had a bad dream."

Summer popped her head up. "What?" She asked in a small voice. She looked more confused at him. "What are you doing here Zack?" Her voice grew stronger and she sat up straighter.

"I heard a noise from in here. You fell off your bed. You were having a nightmare. I was already awake. I don't think you woke anyone up. Are you all right?"

"I'm used to it." Summer shook it off. "You should go back to bed."

"Not until you tell me what your dream was about."

"I don't really want to talk about it."

"Summer you promised. Remember?"

"It's not that important Z."

"Mermer, I want to be able to help you. I can't if you don't let me know what's going on."

"It was about your dad, OK?" Summer looked down at her hands. "Every once in a while, I still have one about him. When he was with my mom in the kitchen. It's no big deal, but..."

"You still didn't want me to find out." Zack finished. "Why not? You've let me know about the other ones. Why didn't you let me know about this one?"

"Because it's so stupid. Nothing actually happened. And it's your dad. You already hate him. You don't need anymore reasons for hating him. I don't need to give you another reason."

"No offense or anything, but that's the stupidest reason you've ever given me for not telling me something. You can always tell me about my dad. The hate isn't going to go away, even if you don't give me anymore reasons to hate him. And if what happened in that kitchen was nothing, I would have hated to see something. Mermer, you have every right to be upset about what happened there."

"I don't get it. How are you so understanding?"

"I'm coming from it too. Not nearly as bad. But I'm coming from it too." He began standing. "Come on. Why don't we try getting some more sleep?"

"I guess we could. But I normally don't have much luck after dreams."

"I'll stay until your asleep."

**§§§**

Dani was bouncing around in the back seat of the Brown's van between Zack and Summer the next day around noon, her light brown hair swishing around. "Did you hear?" She asked excitedly. "I climbed the rope in PE. I was the only kid in my class who made it to the top. All the other kids were too scared. I thought it was fun. And they're talking about letting me skip second grade. That would be so cool. I'd get to dissect a cow's eye before everyone else my age. And then yesterday I was running on the playground and Jimmy tripped me. I scraped me knee up really bad. It was oozing blood and everything and Mr. Corvin made me go to the nurse. I didn't want to but he made me because Susie saw the blood and she threw up. Later I found out Jimmy got three demerits. Oh yeah, I almost forgot, on Tuesday at my piano lesson, Miss Nancy went into labor. I called 911 and everything, but by the time the paramedics got there, they had to deliver the baby there. It was so cool. I got to see a baby being born right in front of me. Miss Nancy was screaming a lot for her husband, who only showed up just as the baby was born. It was a girl. Miss Nancy named her Elizabeth Danielle. All for me. Isn't that cool?" Her brown eyes were wide and saucer like as she looked back and forth between Zack and Summer, grinning.

Zack and Summer shot each other a look above Dani's head and replied together. "Definitely."

Mrs. Brown shot her daughter a look as she pulled the van up to the entrance of the mall. "Dani, you behave yourself. I don't want any reports of your pranks or you causing any trouble for Zack and Summer. Zack, you have the money right?" Zack nodded. "I'll meet you three back here around 3:00, OK?"

"That sounds good." Zack nodded again. And the three stepped out of the car.

"You three have fun."

As soon as the van was gone Dani looked at the two teenagers. "So, do you two make out like Katie and Freddy do? Jimmy says that making out will give you cooties. Of course I don't believe him because I know that there is no such thing as cooties, but Jimmy has the rest of the grade cootie crazy. I read Katie's diary. She says she wants to marry Freddy. Wouldn't that be cool? Freddy would make such an awesome brother. Don't tell her I read her diary by the way. She would be so mad at me if she knew. Do you want to marry Zack, Summer? Because as soon as I pick out my sneakers, we could look at the wedding dresses. They have some really pretty one's here. We went when my aunt got married for the third time."

There's chapter two. Finally. Let me know what you think.

**crazyknarf- **You were very enthusiastic in your review. I'm glad you like it that much.

**augur-cursed-** Remind me to thank the friend who recommended me to you. I'm glad you liked the first two. I myself thought it was a little hard to believe the plot of the second, and it's probably going to be a little hard to believe the major plot of this one, but I really wanted it to happen so...

**Holly13**- I would so totally do a band sleepover, but it has absolutely nothing to do with the ideas I have planned for this one. Perhaps in the near fic future...

**Nanners-77-** I'm glad you like that I have a lot of dialogue. Some people don't like that as much. My friend recently got pretty much flamed on another site for having a lot of dialogue, so I like that some people can respect others writing styles.

**writerdude3000-** Glad you're continuing to read, even if you don't think I need a sequel, and it's always good to hear that people have faith in me!

**ottiredhead-** Thanks for wishing me luck. The play went rather well, only a few mistakes, which was pretty good considering we ran three shows. I hope like the rest of the story.

**SarahLou-** It does seem that Summer can't get a break, but it does make it a bit more realistic, like you said. Don't worry. Eventually, something good has to happen to her, but until then...

**sweetcaroline3313-**Thanks for the great review. Glad you think it wasn't dull, and I hope you like this one as much as you liked the first one.

**Swimmerkitti-** See above.

**Rust Red- **Hey, how's it going ole chum....p? Thanks for the review. Whenever you bother finishing the next chapter of yours, I'll be sure to check it out. In the meantime, I might start working on my Harry Potter that I've yet to debut. Just maybe. Or I'll just keep myself busy with obsessing over Sons of Pitches. It is one of my favorite passtimes...


	3. ch3

Disclaimer: School of Rock and its characters do not belong to me. Neither do any pop culture references I may choose to include.

Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews, coming up in this chapter...the part that's a bit unbelievable. It's not even really going to make sense until the explanation next chapter, and even then it's kind of shoddy, but I really wanted something like this to happen so... I made up Wilfords, the department store. This chapter also contains spoilers to the movie Top Gun. If you haven't seen it, and don't want the plot ruined, well, you can't exactly skip the chapter, but it's kind of hard to mark the exact place, so I apologize to anyone who doesn't want it ruined. The phone call in this chapter was based off of me watching a lot of Rescue 911 reruns.

ch3

Dani was still bouncing as she clung to Zack's hand, walking through the mall. "What store did you get your sneakers at Summer?" She asked looking down at her converse high tops covered in peace signs. "Those are really neat. Except I don't like the peace signs. It would be so much cooler if they were covered in smiley faces. Just the same, where'd you get them?"

Summer's face held an uneasy look. "I'm not sure if these are exactly the type of sneakers your mom was talking about you getting."

Dani shrugged happily. "So? My mom said sneakers. And those are sneakers. I'm supposed to find the ones I like, and I like those. Mom will be happy to hear that it only took me half an hour to find the pair I wanted."

"While you do bring up an interesting point Dani..." Zack trailed into a pause. "You're mother told me to find you athletic sneakers that you like. Canvas sneakers get worn down real quickly like your old pair."

"She also gave us enough money for two pairs of sneakers. I know because I counted. The extra is really supposed to be if we finish early and want to go to some other store or something, but Mom said to spend it how I want if you deemed it reasonable. And I want to spend it on shoes like Summer's."

"I'm not sure." Zack was taking the responsible role well. "Again, you have the good point, but we should concentrate on what we came for first."

"It will only take about ten minutes. Please Zack...." Dani looked up, her brown eyes widening.

Summer found her way to his other arm, getting caught up. "Yeah, please Zack? It's only to the shoe department in Wilfords."

Zack sighed. "OK. But only because Summer agrees." Dani eagerly began dragging Zack towards the store. "And you're looking at the athletic sneakers too."

"Sure. Come on." She tugged on his arm harder. "You're so slow. The last person I walked with that was this slow was Mary, my cousin. That was at my aunt's fourth wedding. I wasn't allowed to go shopping on that one. Anyway, Mary and I were supposed to go and get the rings from the living room, where Aunt Joan's ex husband and his best man were getting ready and stuff because they had been really stupid and left them in there. Mary was walking like it was her going down the aisle. And we were supposed to be hurrying. That's why they sent us. I almost had to pull her hair out to get her to move. Speaking of hair, when are you going to cut yours Zack? In Katie's diary she says it looks like some when gave you a really bad Beatles haircut. And she thinks you should get some sort of color in yours Summer. I think you should do a bright pink or green. She seems to think that you would look good with electric blue. You know what I totally forgot to tell you about? In that thunderstorm the other day, Katie and Freddy were hanging out in the living room having their date. There was one really loud clap of thunder and Freddy screamed like a girl. I know because I was spying on them. I hid behind the couch. They were supposed to be watching that movie...you know, Top Gun, but do you know what they were doing? Do you? They were making out. Probably isn't much of a shock, they do that a lot, but you never know with you people and what you know. Top Gun is a totally awesome movie by the way, I got to watch it when I was spying. It's so cool the way they fly the planes, and that part when they're singing in the bar is hilarious. The parts with the sex were pretty boring. But at that point all I had a choice between watching Tom Cruise make out and watching my sister make out, and I find watching my sister completely disgusting so I chose Tom Cruise. It was totally sad when Goose died though. I can't believe they ended killing him off and making Maverick fly solo. The movie kinda died at that point. It's too bad really. Of course my favorite part was when Maverick says, 'That son of a...'"

"That's enough story telling for now Dani." Summer hurriedly cut off the eight year old before she had a chance to finish the inappropriate line. "At least switch to a new topic."

"OK." It appeared Dani could care less. She continued talking at a rapid pace as they reached a virtually empty shoe department. The only part that kept it from being empty was the shoes.

"OK Dani, why don't you check out the sneakers?" Dani quickly dropped Zack's hand at his suggestion, hurrying over to a rack of high tops.

Summer sighed turning to face him. "Hyper, isn't she?"

Zack laughed, looking to his girlfriend. "The word I was gonna go for was precocious. But hyper works too. How are you holding up?"

"I'm doing great. Considering I only have to hear one sentence come out of her mouth and I'm laughing. Rather hardly I might add. How many times has her Aunt Joan been married anyway?" Summer leaned against him, her head finding his shoulder.

"I lost track." He admitted.

"Who wouldn't?" She paused. "Now that I think about it, you're hair does almost resemble the famous Beatle cut."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing."

"I'll let you know if I end up making any of the bumbling bimbos here jealous."

Zack pretended to be hurt. "I'm glad to see that's how you make your decisions."

"Oh you know I'm joking you big baby."

"Oh I do?"

"Yes you do." The building shook lightly, lights flickering slightly. "What was that?" The question was hurried and in a nervous tone.

Zack shrugged. "I dunno. Probably a thunderstorm rolling in or something."

However, after the short break, the shaking returned becoming more violent, the lights going on and off as someone was rapidly flipping the switch. "This is wicked!" Dani could be heard, though it was hard to see exactly where she was.

"Dani, I want you to come back here." Zack had quickly gained a stern voice. "Come here right now."

"I'm coming, I'm coming."

Summer looked at Zack, the fear evident. "This does not feel like a thunderstorm." She gripped a nearby metal display rack to stay steady on her feet. The lights went completely out but the shaking continued. Though they couldn't see, they could hear things around them falling to the floor. "Zack, I really, really do not like this."

"This isn't so wicked anymore!" Dani called.

"Dani, we're going to go to a doorway. I want you to follow the sound of my voice, and come with us, OK?" Zack had taken charge, and had grabbed Summer's hand, beginning to lead her away from their current location.

"OK!" Dani responded quickly.

No sooner had they started walking did the display Summer had previous clung to fall down, striking both Zack and Summer to the ground.

**§§§**

"911 emergency." The woman operating the emergency line answered immediately.

"My friend has a really bad cut on his thigh. He's bleeding really badly." A panicked and tearful voice blurted into the phone. "There's a lot of other people hurt too."

"Can you tell me your location Ma'am?"

"I'm at the Fox Run Mall. In the food court."

"Can you tell me what happened?"

"I'm not sure. The whole place started shaking. The power is out now. The whole place smells like gasoline or something. You have to hurry! I think there's some woman who just went into labor."

"Emergency services are on their way Ma'am. Are you hurt?"

"I'm fine, I was in an entryway."

"Ma'am, I'm gonna help you with your friend. Does he have a bandanna or anything?"

"I have a scarf, around my neck."

"That's good. That's very good. Now I want you to take the scarf off."

"How long will it be till the paramedics get here?"

"Not very long, I promise."

Chapter Three thus comes to a close. Coming soon is chapter four, but now I'm juggling my Harry Potter fic as well.

Thank You To Reviewers

**mellowyellow36-** My friend said the same thing when she read Dani's part she did this imitation of her when she's in between Summer and Zack in the car. To add to the bouncing effect, please imagine her eye twitching. "Do either of you have some sugar? Or some crack? Because either would be really awesome right about now. Don't lie to me. I see that white stuff in your pocket!"

**wyverna- **Sorry to hear about your computer. It's good thing you're computer literate. Glad you like the fic so far,

**Silverkid-** The sad thing is, Dani is modeled after me and my friends now, and we're in the eighth grade. Our parents are constantly telling us to slow down when we talk so they can understand us and we're all just like, "We're not talking that fast." But Dani is very hyperactive, which is very fun to write, and she does have lots of questions.

**Pannalid-** I was trying not to make Summer too, "Hey, I've just been through numerous traumatic experiences but I can bounce right back because I'm super fictional girl!" I'm happy that you think she is being realistic and that you think this one will match up to the series.

**Sweetcaroline3313-** The play was called Flapper, which you probably haven't heard of. It was a musical comedy that almost had a Nancy Drewish feel to it. And of course I was playing the Nancy Drewish character, which was pretty fun. See Silverkid's response for your Dani comments.

**SarahLou-** Now now now, putting Dani in a muzzle would not be a very nice thing. Let's get her! J/K, we respect the younger children as well as the older ones with younger personalities. Post more of your story soon too!

**augur-cursed-**Sometimes I do the review thing too, so I don't mind one bit if you didn't review, because obviously, you liked it enough to keep reading the series, and that's all that really matters. Again, for the Dani comment, see Silverkid's response.

**Chinsky-**Thanks for recommending me, and it's not that selfish to want more of writing...at least not in my opinion, but people seem to think I'm a bit messed up in the head. Then again, who isn't?

**Rust Red-** Who dat is?


	4. ch4

Disclaimer: School of Rock and its characters do not belong to me. Neither do any pop culture references I may chose to include.

Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry the chapter took so long, but I was hit with really bad writer's block. I'll get the next one out faster, I promise. For those of you who were wondering what happened the explanation is **not** in this chapter. And, you're not going to see much of Zack, Summer and Dani, this chapter. That's reserved for next chapter. The Fox Run Mall is real place in New Hampshire, but for all purposes of this chapter, it's not.

Ch4

Katie leaned up against her boyfriend, Freddy, on the couch in her living room as the opening to some random soap opera that was playing on the channel the TV had been left on. They might end up watching five minutes of the show before turning activities they found more interesting. "I'm so glad Dani had to get new sneakers."

"That's a new topic." Freddy remarked half amused.

"Like you're not happy. You know what she'd be doing if she was here."

"Talking at a really fast pace for a long period of time?"

"And running around, and asking a lot of questions, and then spying on us while we tried to have our date."

Freddy looked at her. "She's still your sister."

"And I respect that. But you don't have to live with her. You don't know what it's like, to have her bouncing off the walls around you, day after day, night after night."

"I don't know. I am over here quite a bit."

Katie playfully shoved him. "You know what I mean you Dorkwad."

"Well, from what I remember, you were just like her when you were her age."

"I was not!"

"Oh that's right. You always preferred the quiet, brooding and sullen character type."

"That's not what I'm like at all. Take that back Frederick Jones."

"Don't be such a baby. You know I mean that in the nicest way possible."

"Take it back."

"I don't want to."

"Tell me what I'm really like or you will be stuck watching whatever crap this is, with no kisses, or physical contact whatsoever."

"You can not be serious."

Katie pulled away from him, sliding easily to the other end of the couch. "Do I look serious?"

"Fine." Freddy sighed in defeat. "You are not sullen and brooding. You are beautiful, happy, well-spoken, and...at times very very cruel and obnoxious."

Katie grabbed the throw pillow and whacked him lightly on the head. "While you may think you're cute, you've yet to feel the full wrath, my dear Frederick."

"You know, I hate it when Mrs. Thorngood calls me that, but somehow when it comes out of your mouth it sounds so much sexier."

"Quit sucking up."

"Oh trust me, I mean it."

The banter was stopped when the argument of the two estranged lovers was suddenly interrupted and it cut to a news desk. The woman behind it spoke. "We interrupt this program to bring you breaking news. Reports of numerous injuries have been reported coming from the Fox Run Mall. We've been informed that the power there is out, and parts of the ceiling have collapsed. The cause of these problems is still unknown. While emergency workers do their best to service the injured, the police are doing their best to stop the uninjured from looting the stores. Updates will be made as more information becomes available."

The pillow fell from Katie's hand. "That's where Dani is."

"And Zack and Summer." Freddy nodded quietly. "What do you think happened?"

Katie didn't answer, but stood, grabbing her denim jacket. "That's what I'm going to find out."

"How? The mall is 25 miles away. And last time I checked, you didn't have money for a cab."

Katie hesitated, biting her lip and looking around the room for a moment. Her eyes finally settled on a small dish full of change and a set of car keys. She grabbed the keys. "We'll take my dad's car."

"You don't know how to drive."

"You're right I don't. But you do."

"I know how, yes. But I don't even have a learners permit."

"I have to get down to that mall." She tossed Freddy his own jean jacket.

"If we get caught, do you know what can happen?"

"I have to get down to that mall." Katie repeated in a very serious voice.

Freddy sighed and took the keys. "I'll go. But no yelling at me when I obey all traffic laws."

**§§§**

It was in the car that Freddy made a semi calm suggestion. "Doesn't Summer have her cell-phone with her? Why don't we try calling that?"

"On what? The car phone that has suddenly and very magically appeared?" Katie looked out the window, irritably.

"It was just a suggestion."

"Not a very good one."

"What are you so mad at me for? You don't even know that they're in any sort of trouble."

"We also don't know that they aren't. Something just doesn't feel right."

"Did you really have to say that? You know I don't believe in the whole gut feeling thing. I don't need to hear that your gut feeling is the reason we're breaking several laws."

"I'm sorry if I'm worried about my sister and my best friends."

"You don't think I'm not?! I'm just saying we should have thought this through better and called her cell phone before we even left. Now no matter what's going on, we're in very deep with our parents."

"Not if the injuries are so serious that they're distracted." Katie mumbled.

"What? Hey. Don't talk like that."

"Why not?"

"Because you know its not true."

"So what if it's not true? I'm a very pessimistic person, you said so yourself! We can all but assume that they're injured or dead."

"Katie, I know them. They are two very strong people. Nothing's going to happen."

"What about Dani? What if they can't help her and she's on her own?"

"Dani's a very smart girl."

"She's eight years old! She probably panicked and now doesn't know what to do!"

"Katie, stop yelling."

"I'm not yelling!" Katie paused. "Well, maybe I am. But that's not the point. The point is my sister could be scared and hurt, and we currently have no way of knowing if she's all right."

Freddy sighed heavily. "Everything's going to be fine. All you're doing is assuming, and that's just making you more worried than you need to be."

"I have a right to be worried she's my sister!"

"In case you didn't notice Zack is basically my brother! And Summer is like a sister! You don't think I'm worried?!" He took a deep breath as he exited the highway. "We don't even know what happened is what I was saying, and we shouldn't be jumping to conclusions. For all we know they are sitting outside perfectly safe, and they've tried calling and no one's there."

Katie took a couple breaths and turned back. "You're right. Let's just find out what happened."

**§§§**

"What do you mean you can't tell us?" Katie looked at the police officer that stood in front of herself and Freddy.

"We're not completely positive over what happened yet ma'am, we only have a strong suspicion."

"And why can't you tell me us that strong suspicion?" Freddy asked much more calmly then Katie.

"We don't want to give anyone any information that might be wrong." The officer informed.

Freddy put a hand on Katie's arm, who appeared to be ready to explode. "Officer, I understand you have a job to do, but its really important that we know what is going on inside of that mall."

"I simply can't tell you."

Katie blew. "Listen. My eight year old sister was in that mall when whatever happened, happened. I need to know what is going on, and find out where she is." As she said this, she shook off Freddy's hand.

"The best I can do, is take you to the triage we have set up and you can see if you can find her."

Before Katie could say anything Freddy spoke. "That sounds good."

**§§§**

Summer was on the floor next to Zack. One foot was pinned underneath the metal rack that had collapsed. Her head was facing Zack, and she could see his eyes were closed, and he had more of the rack on top of him. "Zack? Zack, please answer me." When Zack didn't answer she realized for the first time that the room was completely black except for a few dim emergency lights. "Zack I'd really appreciate it if you would wake up."

She sat up, foot still pinned, as feelings began rushing back to her, Her breathing became more labored. "Zack please answer me. I need you to wake up. You're scaring me, and that's not good, because I'm already freaking out..."

Zack didn't stir as she inhaled deeply and yanked her foot quickly, albeit very painfully from beneath the metal rack. She looked frantically around. "Zack, seriously. Please wake up. I can't do this

right now. Its just not gonna work, the whole emergency situation in the dark. And I don't know how to take care of someone who needs help. OK, well maybe I do, I've treated myself plenty of times, but that was when I wasn't freaking out."

Zack didn't respond. Summer pulled her knees to her chest and began rocking slightly, her face buried in her arms. "It's going to be OK. Everything's fine. Any minute now, someone's going to walk through that...semi blocked doorway and find you, and then you'll be safe. Zack will wake up, and he'll be fine, and then Dani will show up, and start going on and on and –oh no. Where's Dani?"

I thought that would be a good place to stop.

**Wyverna-** Glad you like it. And I'm not gonna tell you if it's an earthquake or not. But I promise that the explanation is going to be in the next chapter. I promise on the honor of all that rocks.

**ProjectPink-**Dani is currently taking a slight break, due to the whole disaster thing. Tends to put a damper on the situation. But don't worry, she'll be back.

**Silverkid-** Well, you kinda know what happened now. More information will be presented as it becomes available.

**mellowyellow36-**Exactly what part was funny? Just kidding. I know you meant Dani. At least I hope so...because the whole metal rack collapsing on them wasn't funny. At least I didn't think so, but I'm rambling.

**Sandy-Pandy-**Thanks!J

**SarahLou-**I had a lot of fun with that paragraph. Dani probably will end up in other stories. She's gotten such great response. Which is kinda surprising, considering I'm using her for filler for the most part.

**crazyknarf-**That does cover it. Thanks a bunch!J

**Chinsky-**Yeah, I saw Joey's hair. No offense to him or anything...but someone needs to help him with that. It's scary. Kinda where I was going with that remark...somehow, I think a haircut is in my fictional Zack's future.

**augur-cursed-**I hate reading cliffs to, but they are just so easy to write. After I post the explanation, let me know if you were right...I must know.

**Stepoff-**I love Top Gun myself, which is why I included it. My favorite scene is at the bar of course where we are informed, "She's lost that lovin feelin." What's yours?

**Swimmerkitti-**The woman doesn't mean anything. She was really there to show that people knew about the problem, and just a tad bit of filler.

If anyone is interested in a site that's strictly School of Rock fanfiction and things of the like (all related to School of Rock), visit my website, Lyrical Fusion. The link is in my profile, and I'm not gonna post it here, because it's a lot more complicated with the whole having to put spaces.

Thanks for reading and reviewing! The next chapter will be up much sooner than this one was!!!


	5. ch5

Disclaimer: School of Rock and its characters do not belong to me. Neither do any pop culture references I may choose to make.

Author's notes: Thanks for the reviews. As promised the explanation **is** in this chapter. Isn't that amazing? I worked on it a bit, and decided it's semi-believable so I hope you find it the same way. I'm not positive on the medical facts I'm using. I read them in an old Nancy Drew. I honestly tried to find something that confirmed it, but no luck, so I'm going on what knowledge I have. Actually, part of it is confirmed information. And Dani is the way she is in this chapter because I like the idea of it happening and Summer simply can't be that way with her issues. And while it's not realistic, metal bars are always just lying around in parking lots. That's just how it works for this story.

ch5

"Dani!" Summer called quickly. "Dani are you all right?" Summer tried looking around to see the small girl but couldn't find her.

"I'm fine." The small voice replied. "I hid under this lean-to like thing so nothing fell on me. And I tucked my head between my knees, just like you're supposed to in an earthquake. But I don't think that was an earthquake. No I do not." As rambling continued about how she was safe, the voice got closer. "What about you and Zack? You didn't have any lean-to thing did you?"

Summer shook her head. The second Dani was close enough she was in a tight hug. "I'm fine for the most part. Zack's unconscious. I wish he would wake up. That way we could get out of here."

Dani pulled from the hug, and looked at Zack, who was still in the same position. "First we should get this rack off of him. Just flip it off with me on the count of three." Both girls grabbed an edge of the rack, though Summer didn't believe it would work. "One. Two. Three." With a bit of effort, the rack was off of Zack, lying on the floor next to him. "Now we shouldn't move him yet. There might be injuries we don't know about."

Summer nodded, still in a half-panic mode, and only half paying attention to Dani's instructions. "Dani, is there anyway to wake him up?"

Dani looked up. "I'm thinking. But I'm only eight years old. You probably have more information on the subject than me. And you have a cut right next to your eye. It's bleeding really bad."

"I do?"

"Yeah. Do you like not feel pain or something? That looks like it hurt. And if it were like a centimeter longer it would be in your eye."

Summer took her left sleeve in her right hand and tugged until it ripped. Somehow, she was no returning to normal Summer. Behind her was a rack of shoelaces. She quickly grabbed a pair and opened them. She held the shirt sleeve on the cut, then with the other hand began using the shoelaces to tie it on. "OK. Now that we have that taken care of... I know I already asked you this, but does anything hurt?" Dani shook her head. "Good. Umm..." she began thinking again, looking towards Zack. "We have to chaff his wrists. It gets blood flowing."

She quickly began work doing just that. It was after a few minutes of work that Zack's eyes fluttered open. "This is interesting. Summer, since when are you a pirate?"

Summer rolled her eyes. "Can you feel and or wiggle your fingers and toes?"

"Uh yeah. What exactly happened?"

"We don't know yet." Dani answered. "All we know is that there was a lot of shaking, the power went out and that rack fell on top of you. Knocked you right out. You shouldn't be moving." She informed, just as he began sitting up."

Zack half smiled at the eight year old acting like she was his nurse. "I have full confidence that I'm safe to move. It doesn't hurt to in any case. So what's with the pirate look?"

"Just a cut." Summer answered. "And Dani's fine. Think you can walk? We should try and get out of here. Something else might happen."

"Give me a minute. I wanna see if my head will stop pounding quite so hard." Zack replied. "Dani. Can you do something for me?"

"Sure thing. I am ready. This is really kinda cool if you think about it. I mean the dark thing with all this fallen stuff. I want to explore."

"Good. Because that's just what you're gonna do." Zack nodded." I want you, really carefully, to see if we can get to the front of the store. As soon as you know, come back here, OK? If anything happens, I want you to scream as loud as you can. And you are not going to touch anything that you don't have to OK?"

"I got it. Be back soon." Dani hurried off, and then Zack turned to Summer.

"Are you OK? Really?"

"Physically, yeah. I'm not feeling anything anyway. Dani had to point the cut out to me. And I'm better otherwise now. Just had a bit of a freak out."

"That's not exactly what the almost running mascara tells me."

"Look. You're the one that was just unconscious, I'm supposed to be worrying about you." Summer moved her hand to move a strand of his hair.

Zack gently grabbed her wrist. "You promised you would tell me Summer."

Summer looked down. "I know. I just freaked out because of the dark. I'm still not handling it well. And it didn't help that no one could help me, and I know how selfish that is..."

"No." Zack cut her off. "It's not selfish for you to want help for something like that. You aren't a selfish person. You've been working non stop for the band, when you should be working on helping yourself. That's not selfish at all."

Summer looked up. "When you put it that way it's not." She paused. "Anyway, I'm fine now, and we need to concentrate on the boy with the head injury. How's it feeling?"

"I've had worse. Let's head out and meet up with Dani." He pushed himself up. Summer did the same, but when weight was placed on her left foot, she found herself stumbling to the floor, pain coursing through the foot. Zack caught her before she hit the ground. "I thought you said you were fine."

"I must have missed that."

"I suppose it is minor..." Zack trailed off. "Lean on me."

She gratefully put on arm around his shoulder, and they began hobbling to the front of the store.

**§§§**

Katie was frantically surveying the makeshift triage, seeing no sign of her sister, or best friends. But walking towards the triage now were two people she didn't want to see. "Oh no."

"What's oh no? Did you find them?" Freddy asked.

"No." Katie shook her head. Freddy gave her a look. "But we are about to get caught."

"What?" Freddy dragged her to behind an ambulance.

"My parents are here. They must have heard about what happened and came straight here."

"I knew something like this was gonna happen." Freddy groaned and ran a hand through his spiked hair, which had no effect. Suddenly though, inspiration struck. He quickly grabbed a forgotten metal bar, and thrust it into Katie's hands. "Hit me in the head with this."

"What?!"

"Hit me in the head with that. We can say I paid for a taxi to come here and it happened in the...whatever happened. Just do it before they spot us."

"Are you crazy?"

"Will you just hit me already?"

"I am not going to hit you over the head with a metal pipe. That's called assault."

"But I want you to do it Katie." He glanced around the corner quickly. "Come on. We only have so much time, and if you love me, and don't want to get caught, you will hit me over the head with that metal pipe."

"You are more delusional that Dewey!"

"Katie? Freddy?" A female voice gasped. "What are the two of you doing here?"

"We heard about what happened." Katie informed. Freddy cursed under his breath before turning around.

"And how did you get here?" Her father asked.

"Shouldn't you be worried about your other daughter?" Freddy tried to intercept.

"Freddy drove your car." Katie admitted quietly. "But it's not like he didn't know how to drive, and he is right we should be worried about Dani right now."

"We'll talk about this later with Freddy's parents." Her mother said sternly. "However right now we need to find out about Dani, and your friends. Have you seen them?"

"They're not here." Katie sighed. "Either they're still inside, or they're..."

"They're still inside." Freddy confirmed.

Katie's dad looked around. "We're going to go find out what happened. You two stay here, and stay out of trouble."

"We will dad." Katie confirmed, as her parents walked off.

Freddy sighed, closing his eyes and leaning against the ambulance. "Don't you understand the concept of lying?"

"You wanted me to hit you over the head!"

"Well now I'm really regretting that you didn't. Do you have any idea how grounded we are?"

"At least it's not arrested." Katie pointed out, tossing the pipe to the ground. "This is insane. Do you remember when the biggest problem we had was how to tie our shoes?"

"Ahh...The days before Dewey."

Katie's mother came back. "This is the information that we have." She said hurriedly. "Apparently a gas main in the basement blew, and that triggered the water main. That's what caused the problems. Now the good news is that there's a very good chance that they're alive right now. "Everyone breathed a sigh of relief. "The bad news is that there's a forty percent chance of an explosion."

Freddy closed his eyes again. "That would be bad."

There's chapter five.

**Kristine**- I got myself a bit paranoid with Strange and Beautiful. And Summer has been through a lot...I might start going a bit easier on her soon. And as you can see, Zack's not dead, which I would not live with myself if I did that.

**t dot chick-** Wow. Thank you very much first of all, and may I point out that your review was very much like a Dani conversation. Again, thank you very much.

**augur-cursed-**I was thinking about the officer too. I was tempted to do either that, or have them get into a car crash while they were arguing, but I decided that was a bit too much drama for one story. Up where I am in Maine, we get permits at 15 and licenses at 16, if you were born before a certain date, but if you were born after that date you get your permit at 16 and license at 17, because the law is changing.

**wyverna-**As much as I hate cliffhangers myself, they're just so easy to write.

**Chinsky-** Of course Zack is OK...I wouldn't kill him. I love Joey too...but the hair is just too much.

**ProjectPink-**Thanks.

**Swimmerkitti-** Thanks.

**Rhun-**Thanks.

**SarahLou-**I could hear them too... which is kinda freaky if you think about it, but I suppose its a good thing and means your in character.

**Silverkid-**No, it wasn't a good spot to stop at, but I had to have a cliffhanger somewhere.


	6. ch6

Disclaimer: School of Rock and its characters do not belong to me. Neither do any pop culture references I may choose to include.

Author's notes: I took long again...I know I'm terribly bad. School is starting up again though and I'm busy. I'm doing my best. Thanks for the reviews.

Ch6

Summer, Zack, and Dani were working their way through the wreckage, which was mostly fallen shelves. They had yet to see anyone, but in the dim emergency lights, it was hard to tell what was what. "This is so much fun." Dani began, bouncing around in front of Zack and Summer. "It reminds of this movie Katie watched once. Volcano. With how hot it is in here, and all the stuff just lying around. Actually, it started a lot like this. Something like an earthquake happened, but it all turned out to be a volcano eruption, that they had to save the city from. Isn't that cool?"

"Yeah." Summer nodded uneasily as she limped. "Very."

"Wait till all the kids at school hear about this. They're going to be sooo jealous. And this will be a perfect story for my next narrative. It'll get an A for sure."

"I'm sure you will." Zack encouraged Dani, as she excitedly continued walking. He leaned in closer to Summer. "She'll run out of things to talk about eventually." He whispered. "Or will be outside and she'll have other people to talk to. Either way, it's not a bad trade."

Summer half-smiled. "Point taken. How's the head?"

"Not bad. It's had worse. Throbbing a bit, but not bad."

"Good."

Before Summer could continue talking Dani jumped in. "Which way do we wanna go now. There's an exit if we go either way. I know because I mapped out the mall once for geography. It was really easy."

Summer interrupted quickly. "Which way is fastest?"

"Well if we go by way of the Gap, it takes us right to the main exit." Dani informed happily.

"I vote we go that way." Zack began, already walking, Summer with him, due to the fact that she was leaning on him. "The sooner we get out of here, the sooner we...well the sooner we're out of here."

Dani stopped walking and gave him a look. "There was absolutely no purpose for that sentence. You know this right? I mean it was so repetitive."

"Dani." Zack cut her off. "You can correct me later. Just keep walking."

**§§§**

"How much longer are we gonna have to wait?" Katie asked, pacing in front of Freddy, frustrated. Her parents were examining all of the patients in the make shift emergency room to see if they had missed someone somehow. "They aren't sending anyone in further than the food court. What if they aren't in the food court?"

"Knowing Dani, they probably were." Freddy tried to assure. "But you have to remember, it's a mall. A lot of people go to malls, especially on weekends. And the medics are probably taking people in order of severity, which would mean they are perfectly fine."

"Yeah. Or dead." Katie muttered, bitterly, but in a worried tone.

"No, no, no." Freddy shook his head. "I did not just hear you say they were dead." He himself began pacing. "Because they aren't. They did not go through all they've been through, to die in some stupid gas main explosion. "You are jumping to conclusions."

"Oh yeah?" Katie challenged, pacing by him. "If they are so perfectly fine then why haven't they just walked out the door like some other people? Answer that."

"I don't know. Is that what you want to hear? I don't know. I don't know why they haven't walked out, or why we haven't at least seen them. I don't know why Summer hasn't called anyone on her cell-phone, or why Zack doesn't cut his hair anymore. OK? I'm just a 14-year-old who's worried about his friends. I don't know jack about why things have or have not happened. I just know they're fine. I can feel it."

"Really, what does it feel like then? Can you FEEL if they have absolutely no injuries? Do you FEEL perfectly fine, just like they should if they are so perfectly unharmed?"

"I didn't say I felt what they did, Katie."

"And it's a good thing." A new voice called out. "Because overall we feel like total--."The voice trails off.

"Were you gonna say a bad word? You were weren't you? If mom was here she'd make you put a quarter in the swear jar. She thinks that'll make you stop." Another voice babbled.

Katie turned around. Freddy was already facing that direction. Both could see Zack, Summer, and Dani, rather covered in dirt. Zack had an egg sized bump on his forehead, turning black and blue. Nothing else appeared wrong with him. Summer was leaning on Zack putting weight on only one foot. She only had one sleeve on her shirt, the other sleeve could be seen, soaked through with blood next to her eye. Dani was quite obviously fine, her babbling incessant. "Are you guys all right?" She hurriedly ran up and pulled Dani into a hug.

"Put me down." Dani squirmed in Katie's arms. "We're fine."

Katie refused to put Dani down. "Sorry, I don't trust your word. Zack, clarify on the actual extent."

"We walked out didn't we?" Zack almost sent a smirk her way.

Freddy, who had yet to move from his spot, grinned and walked forward, giving Zack a brotherly hug, and then giving Summer the same. Summer's lasted much longer, as she didn't seem to want to let go. "Give us the injury count man. What's the deal with that lump? Man, my mom will be waiting on you hand and foot when she sees that."

"I got a little knock on the head." Zack shrugged.

"A little knock?" Dani rolled her eyes, from Katie's arms. "You were unconscious for at least seven minutes."

"Dani, I don't tell you this very often." Zack began. "I happen to find your conversations very entertaining, but right now I'm telling you one thing, and one thing only. Shut up."

"Seven minutes?!" Katie half exclaimed. "Shouldn't you be sitting down or something? What if you have a concussion, or a spinal injury?"

"We already covered that." Summer nodded. "However, I think it's time we pose the question? Why haven't the paramedics shown up? Because the gaping head wound is causing some blood loss, and the blood loss isn't exactly making me the most, I don't know, willing to be conscious person."

"I'll go get them." Freddy volunteered. "And I'll get Katie's parents while I'm at it. You should just...sit down or something until they get here."

Zack, as Freddy left, helped Summer sit down. "I'd certainly say this was the most interesting trip to the mall I've had in a while."

**§§§**

"You get plenty of rest, and stay off that ankle as much as possible for at least a week." The doctor who had stitched up Summer's forehead ordered before leaving the room. She was left with everyone. Zack, Dani, Freddy, Katie, Katie's parents, as well as Freddy's.

"That'll be fun." Summer remarked dryly.

"Consider yourself lucky Summer." Katie's mother began. "Because I'm sure you and Zack will be out on dates again long before Katie and Freddy here."

"What do you mean?" Zack wanted to know.

"They didn't tell you how they got to the mall?" Katie's dad questioned. "It's a rather interesting tale."

"We just assumed that you picked them up before going there yourself." Summer trailed off. "Though now I'm doubting that."

Katie looked to her shoes guiltily. "We took a car and Freddy drove."

"Punk rock." Zack remarked, nodding his head. "Not very smart, but very punk rock. I'm sure Dewey will be proud. On the other hand, you might not be going to practice for a very long time."

"They have to go to practice. We have The Today Show in a month." Summer pointed out.

"We wouldn't jeopardize that." Freddy's dad nodded. "We were discussing an alternative form of grounding. They can only go to band practice and school for a month. Punishment ends the day you head into the city."

"That seems fair." Freddy nodded, hoping to avoid anything else. "That sounds extremely fair."

Dani snorted. "Suck-up." She muttered.

"We should get going." Freddy's mother informed, standing up from one of the hospital's chairs. "Summer, we're going to give you a ride home. And you're dad's home by now, isn't he?"

"Uh, yeah." Summer grabbed the crutches handed to her by Zack. "I'll see you at band tomorrow, Katie."

Katie nodded. "Yeah. I'll see you there."

**§§§**

Zack, was walking Summer to the door of her house. The lights were off and the door had a note taped to it. Summer grabbed it with one hand and scanned quickly before crumpling it up. "What a shock. Dad has another trip to make."

Zack looked at her. "If you want to grab a bag of stuff, you can probably come over and stay with us."

Summer shook her head. "I don't need to. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"No." Summer answered bluntly. "But I think it will better if at least for tonight I stay here."

"As long as your sure." Zack nodded.

"OK." Summer nodded with him. "I'll see you tomorrow at practice."

"Yeah. Love you."

"Love you too." They shared a quick kiss before Zack turned around and started walking back towards Freddy's parents car. "Hey Z?"

"Yeah?" He turned back, his hair flipping back in his face.

"I was thinking...maybe you can come with me to Dr. Phillips on Monday. You should know what's going on with me and stuff."

"If you want me too." Zack nodded, half smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow, Mermer."

"See you tomorrow Z."

The end.

That is the last of Into the Dark. It'll probably be a while before I post something else, as I'm starting at a new school, where they might actually be teaching me something. If they don't I'll probably have a rather frequent posting schedule, but if I don't, that's my perfectly reasonable excuse.

To answer Chinsky's question I'm a bit north of Portland. Not very far.

A final thank you to everyone who reviewed.

**Ally124**

**pyro and rock 'n' roll babe**

**augur-cursed**

**wyverna**

**Kristine**

**t dot chick**

**Pannalid**

**ottiredhead**

**SarahLou**

**Silverkid**

**Chinsky**

**RustRed**

**Project Pink**

**Swimmerkitti**

**Rhun**

**mellowyellow36**

**Sandy-Pandy**

**crazyknarf**

**stepoff**

**sweetcaroline3313**

**Jay Jay the Jetplane**

**Holly13**

**Nanners-77**

**writerdude3000**


End file.
